Vampyre
by Valkyrie Raylene
Summary: The original vampires vampyres have been extinct for centuries. When Bella finds out about Edward cheating on her, he leaves, taking their children with him. But what does this have to do with the vampyres? Not E/B


"How much longer do we have to do this?" Bella complained as Alice shoved her with another outfit into another changing room. "We've been shopping for the past week!"

"Patience Bella! We'll be shopping until I say we're finished. Now come out and show me your new outfit!" Alice demanded impatiently. Bella slouched out of the changing room, to model the outfit for Alice. Spinning around, the blue dress spun out. "Oh My God Bella! It's perfect! You just _have_ to buy it," Alice gushed. The pixie like vampire was practically bouncing on the spot. Sensing her sister-in-law's reluctance she played her winning card. "Edward will love it," she said. "Come on, one more dress won't hurt!"

"That's what you said the last five dresses!" she let out a reluctant sigh, knowing she couldn't win. "I guess it is kind of pretty" she muttered. In fact, the dress was far from pretty, it was stunning. It was strapless, an ocean blue colour that Edward loved on her. The bodice was snug, and clung to her form in all the right places, showcasing her considerable curves. The skirt of the dress fanned out, dancing in a non-existent breeze. Separating the bodice and the skirt was a black ribbon, accentuating her thin waist.

Suddenly Alice froze, her face vacant, trapped in a vision of another place and time. Alice jolted out of her reverie, her vision gone so fast, an ordinary person wouldn't have seen it. "We need to leave now!" Alice stated, speaking to low and fast for a human to hear.

"Okay, let's just go and pay for these." Bella replied joyfully, glad that her torture was over. Going up to the checkout counter, Bella waited patiently in line, while Alice stood next to her. Tapping her foot, with her arms crossed, an expression of annoyance on her face, she did not look dissimilar to what Bella had mere moments before.

This year is our 100th wedding anniversary and Alice had taken me out shopping to celebrate. Normally I don't mind shopping, however, I absolutely _**LOATHE**_ shopping with Alice. It's a nightmare! It has only been in the last five years that I have been able to give birth. Edward and I have had 5 children and I love them all to pieces. Renesme and Raylene are twins and are almost 5, Charlie and Samuel are 3 and my youngest daughter, Emily is only 8 months. In all our 100 years of marriage, I am proud to say that both of us have remained faithful to each other. I don't know what I would do with out Edward; he is my life, my soul, my everything.

As we get closer and closer to Forks, I push my foot down on the gas pedal, trying to go just that little bit faster in order to see my beloved, Edward again. We are but 5 minutes away from the house and every second drags by, seeming to go on forever. Finally reaching the house, I throw open the door, running inside and up the stairs to the bedroom I share with Edward.

"Stop!" Alice cries, grabbing at my wrist. In the second it takes for me to shake of Alice's hand, I smell a human. This piques my curiosity, what reason would a human have to be in our house? Hearing the moaning coming from upstairs, I assume Rosalie and Emmet are at it again. This renews my need to see Edward again, to hold him, to feel him inside of me. Resuming my course up the stairs, I fling upon our door and prepare to throw myself at him.

I stopped short. There was Edward, with the human girl I had smelt earlier, going at it like wild savages. No, this can not be! This is not happening, I will wake up and find myself in a dream. I pinched myself, hard. No, this was not a dream. HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME? I LOVED HIM AND HE BETRAYED ME! The whole in my chest that I believed to be gone, healed by Edward, ripped upon again, the pain forcing me to my knees.

**A.N. This plot just kinda hit me and I wanted to get it out there. Please review if you want me to continue!**

**Luv Raylene**


End file.
